


Good Friends Die

by Iwillbestrong97



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family Member Death, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillbestrong97/pseuds/Iwillbestrong97
Summary: Request: Would you be interested in doing a Patrick x reader one where the reader is his internet friend and they haven’t got a chance to meet yet. The reader loses someone close to them, your choice. Patrick finds out about the death and he flies out to support the reader for the wake of funeral, what have you. Originally posted on Tumblr





	Good Friends Die

_Stumpomatic is online_

The notification pinged in the corner of my laptop. Of all the names he could have given himself, he called himself the same thing he called his guitar. Patrick was a weird one, but he was my friend. I would almost call him my best friend. Even though we haven’t actually met.

We were testing out this messaging system that was like the old AOL instant messaging back in the day. His friend designed it and it seemed to work well. No viruses had attacked my computer yet.

_Stumpomatic: hey (Y/N)! what’s up?_

Patrick and I met through Tumblr. He didn’t really use it that often, we just met when he commented on a post I made about music. That got us talking but with Tumblr’s messaging system being shit at the time, he sent me the link to test out this one instead.

_MusicisLife: oh not much. Trying to work on this homework but I seem to be procrastinating_

_Stumpomatic: Sorry should I let you work on that?_

_MusicisLife: Nah, don’t worry about it. If I wasn’t talking to you, I’d be looking at something else._

Patrick and I were about the same age. He said he was in college for music theory but did some stuff for a band on the side. We would talk for hours at a time. He would even try to help me with homework. We’ve had our fair share of late night conversations where we stay up until four in the morning.

I helped him through a bad break up a while back. He was drinking a lot and didn’t seem to care whether he lived or died. Once he was able to find himself again, he made a point to make himself heathy. He told me that he lost weight and was able to cut back on his drinking. I was proud of him.

Later that night when I was finishing up homework at almost one, Patrick messaged me.

_Stumpomatic: I really wish I could meet you. You’re so cool and one of the few people that understands me. Hopefully soon._

_MusicisLife: Yea. Hopefully soon._

-

A couple weeks later, I was sitting in astronomy class. Our professor was talking about stars and how they were formed. Stuff other than they were a giant, burning ball of gas. But that’s the general and pretty accurate summary.

My phone started buzzing with a call. I jumped slightly because people rarely called me. I glanced at the caller ID and saw my mom. She was probably calling to remind me to go visit my grandmother in the hospital. I silenced it and focused back on my notes. The professor was a bit picky when it came to calls in class.

About a minute later, my phone was buzzing again. Ok, I’m pretty sure my mom knew I was in class. I silenced it one more time. She texted me next.

_Mom: It’s important_

My eyebrows drew together in worry. I heard a throat clear and I looked up to my teacher.

“(Y/N), whatever is so interesting on your phone, can you please take it outside?” He nodded his head toward the door. Did he really have to call me out? I blushed as I hurried out to call my mom back. It only rand a couple times before she answered.

“I know you’re in the middle of class but this is important.” She sniffled into the phone.

“Mom, what is it?”

“It’s your grandma, dear. She’s gone. Passed while she was asleep.”

I froze. I mean, this wasn’t a surprise. She hadn’t been eating. She drank minimal water and wasn’t all there most of the time. I guess that’s what cancer did to you. It’s not like she was young either. She was eighty-one.

I felt my shoulders start to shake. The tears slipped down my face and I wiped them away quickly. I couldn’t break down in the middle of the hall. My heart hurts. Everything seemed to hurt.

“Your father and I are at the hospital now. Get here as soon as you can. I love you so much,” she said.

“Ok. Love you too.” I tried to walk back into the room as calmly as possible. I began to pack up my things quietly. Of course, this didn’t go unnoticed by my asshole teacher.

“I hope you have a good reason for leaving, you know that you can’t make up labs.” I had to stop myself from bursting into sobs. I looked at him after pulling my backpack on. I smiled sweetly but felt a tear slip out.

“Well my grandmother just died so if that’s not a good enough reason then I don’t know what is.” His face changed in an instant. Looking guilty and apologetic, he resumed teaching, paying me no mind.

I hurried out of the classroom. Everything I passed was a blur. Maybe that was just the tears in my eyes. I didn’t remember the drive to the hospital. I didn’t remember running to the room. I pushed open the door.

My parents sat in the chairs, my mother crying into my father’s shoulder. I looked over to the bed. She laid there peacefully. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open slightly. I couldn’t stop myself from looking for the rise and fall of her chest. Of course, there was none.

I walked over to my parents as we all hugged. I could only hope that she was in a better place or that she could see my grandfather again, who passed a long time ago. We waited for the people from the funeral home to come. They would take care of her. Make her look like she did when she was alive.

When we got home, my mom called her brother who lived a few hours south of us. Him and his wife would be coming up for the wake in a couple days. Before I could run to my room, my father stopped me.

“You know it’s ok for you to stay home for the next couple days. Just be sure to let your teachers know it’s a family emergency.” I nodded slowly. I never really saw my father cry. But today his eyes were red and puffy, just like mine. He pulled me in for a hug and kissed my head. We held each other tightly for a moment.

“She loved you so much. And so do I. I’m here for you when you need it.” I smiled at my dad.

“I love you too, daddy.” I hadn’t called him that in almost 18 years. He ruffled my hair and I turned to head up to my room.

I shut my door quietly and dropped my laptop bag next to my bed before I fell onto it. I laid there for a bit before letting it all out. I cried into my pillow, screaming and asking why. It hurt so much. I don’t usually pick favorites but that’s what she was. She was my favorite grandmother. She was just like me. She loved music and learning new things. She never scoffed at my music taste. She encouraged me to learn as much as I could, even if it seemed pointless.

-

I stayed like that for an hour and a half at least, crying on and off. My dad knocked on my door to offer me dinner but I said that I’d eat later. I glanced down at my laptop bag. I should tell Patrick. He knew about my grandma and the cancer and would even ask about her every few days or so.

I pulled my computer out of the bag and turned it on. I waited for the messaging app to load and almost instantly there was a message.

_Stumpomatic: Guess it was a busy day for you today. You know we should really exchange phone numbers or something…_

I chuckled at him. It showed that he was still online, but I didn’t know what to say. I don’t think it would be the best idea to just drop the bomb on him. I jumped at the ping my computer made as he sent another message.

_Stumpomatic: There you are! I was beginning to worry haha_

_Stumpomatic: Sorry, was that weird?_

I laughed a bit more. He was sweet and I liked him a lot. I responded quickly so he didn’t have to worry anymore.

_MusicisLife: No, don’t worry about it! I think it’s sweet that you were concerned for me._

_Stumpomatic: Well you are one of my best friends._

_MusicisLife: Awww. That means a lot to me._

_Stumpomatic: Well tell me about your day! Was I right to be worried? Haha_

I paused for a moment. He meant for this to be lighthearted. I didn’t want to throw reality in his face. He was a happy guy generally. Very positive and hopeful. I didn’t want to dull that shine. I took a deep breath. He deserved to know. He knew a bunch of other stuff about my personal life anyway.

_MusicisLife: Well, you don’t need to be worried. But I haven’t had the best day. In fact, it’s been pretty shitty._

_Stumpomatic: Oh no… I’m sorry. What happened?_

_MusicisLife: Well, you know my grandmother?_

_Stumpomatic: Yea…?_

_MusicisLife: Well she passed away today. While she was sleeping. The wake is on Thursday and the funeral Friday morning._

_Stumpomatic: Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I know how close you two were…_

_Stumpomatic: What’s the name of the funeral home if you don’t mind me asking? I’d like to send flowers._

_MusicisLife: Oh Patrick, you don’t have to do that. Your thoughts are enough. I just felt I should tell you._

There was silence on his end for a while. Long enough that I started working on homework to try and distract myself. Almost an hour passed before he messaged me back. Not that I was counting or anything.

_Stumpomatic: Please, (Y/N). Let me do this for you._

I sighed and sent him the address for the home. He was really one of the best friends I could ask for.

_Stumpomatic: I want to say thank you._

_MusicisLife: For what?_

_Stumpomatic: For telling me about this. About your personal life. Thank you for trusting me._

_MusicisLife: Well of course. Like you said earlier, you’re my best friend._

_Stumpomatic: And another thing…_

_MusicisLife: ?_

_Stumpomatic: I really like you. Like… More than a friend…_

_Stumpomatic: I’m sorry. Totally inappropriate time to drop that on you. just ignore me. Sorry, good night. I’m so sorry about your grandma_

Then he was gone. He either logged off or turned off his computer or something because he was just gone. I read over his message again. And again. And again.

Patrick liked me? Maybe it was a bad time for him to tell me. But for a second, I felt something other than hurt. Reading those words, I felt happy.

-

Patrick wasn’t online the next day at all. Like he was avoiding me. I distracted myself by helping my parents send out cards and planning for the wake and funeral.

It was funny actually. I was using Patrick as a distraction from my grandma and now I was using my grandma as a distraction from Patrick. I felt bad. Because I knew I should be focusing on her. But there were plenty of tears from me and many more to come.

I pulled on my black and red dress the next day along with my simple black boots. The fall was starting to get cool so I wore a jacket. The wake was going to go from three to six. My grandma was a quiet person. She had friends but only a few. I had no idea who was going to show up.

My parents and I were there about fifteen minutes before the wake to make sure everything was presented acceptably. My uncle and his wife walked in shortly after. He hugged my mom and dad before pulling me close. My uncle wasn’t much of a hugger so I tried to hold on as long as possible.

I walked over to the casket. She laid there looking as alive as I’d ever seen her. I hoped that she would sit up suddenly and say boo. I laughed at the thought because that would be something that she would do. There was even a small smile on her face. She looked so at peace.

Some tears rolled down my face. My mother came and held me for a bit before people started showing up to pay their respects. I didn’t know most of these people and none of them really talked to me unless I was with my parents.

I spent most of the time walking around and reading the names of people who sent flowers. And again, mostly names I didn’t recognize. I looked for one in particular though. I couldn’t seem to find his name anywhere. That was when my mom came and tapped me on the shoulder.

“Hey, do you know that guy by any chance?” I turned to look where she was. There was a man standing there. He looked almost uncomfortable. His sandy blond hair was swept across his forehead and he wore a dark grey dress shirt with some black skinny jeans and nice shoes. Cute. But I shook my head.

“No. I don’t recognize him. I’ll go find out.” My mother nodded and went back to mingling with the other guests. I took a deep breath and walked over to the stranger.

“Hi. Do you know Millie?” I asked with a smile. His eyes were a blue-green and they seemed to light up a bit when he smiled back at me. His smile took my breath away for a moment.

“No. I’m just here to support a friend. You might know her.” His voice was smooth but not too deep. I cocked my head slightly.

“Well I don’t know many people here so chances are I won’t,” I said, laughing. It was nice talking to him. Comfortable and familiar. He chuckled a bit.

“Did you know the deceased?” My smile turned sad and I nodded.

“She was my grandmother. I loved her so much.” A few tears found their way down my cheeks. A gentle hand brushed them away. I looked up at the familiar stranger.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N).” I raised an eyebrow at him. How’d he know my name? He smiled sadly at me.

“My name is Patrick. You might know me as ‘Stumpomatic.’” I froze and stared at him in shock. Patrick? The Patrick that I told everything to? The Patrick that wanted to meet me? The Patrick that told me he liked me?

“Patrick?” He looked like he just remembered something and turned to pick up a vase of flowers from the end table behind him.

“I decided I wanted to present these in person. I’m so sorry for your loss.” He handed the blue flowers to me and I took them. Tears started flowing down my face. I didn’t know where they came from but they were here. I walked past him and set the flowers back down where they were. His sad smile broke me.

I covered my mouth with my hand to stop myself from making too much noise. He pulled me close, cradling me. One hand pet my head while the other held me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his torso, hugging him back.

We stayed like that for a bit. He would hand me tissues occasionally, and every time I would laugh a bit and apologize. Then he would laugh and tell me that it’s what he’s here for. Once my blubbering had finished, I tried to think rationally for a moment.

“While I’m thinking clearly… how and why are you here?” He laughed awkwardly and shrugged.

“Well I flew here from Chicago. I wanted to be there for you during this rough time like you were there for me. That and I figured it was about time that we met after more than a year of talking online. I do wish it was under different circumstances but I got the nerve to do it and I told myself I wasn’t going to chicken out anymore.” A light blush coated his cheeks. I smiled at him.

“Well then, I guess it’s a good thing that I like you, too.” It took him a moment to realize what I said but when he did, his face turned almost red. I giggled a bit.

I looked back towards the casket again. A few tears began to fall. Patrick pulled me close again. He kissed my head gently and began to pet my hair again.

“I know it hurts right now. But it’s gunna get better. Just think. She’s probably in a better place now. If I know anything about her, I know that she wouldn’t want you to mourn for too long. She would want you to be happy. Live life for her. And you want to know the best part about her being gone?”

“What’s that?”

“She’s not suffering anymore. She’s free from the pain. She knows that she had a beautiful granddaughter that loved her and that’s all she wanted.” Looked up at him as happy tears ran down my face instead of sad ones. He still knew exactly what to say.

He was right. She was happy. She lived a full life even though the cancer wanted to stop her. She loved life and now it was my turn. I would love living in her place. I miss her. I will always miss her but I know that it’s better. She’s happy.


End file.
